Tell death do us part (part 1)
by OneCare
Summary: The doctor engages on a brand new journey to a thought to be fun trip, However things go wrong when the space ship him and his companion visit, Ends up in complete darkness.


Note: Before you read this i assume the first thing that will happen is i will get reported for using this script format, So be aware i realize this format is not allowed. However this is the best way to tell my FanFiction story. Below is one of a lot of episodes i have written but not fully finished for doctor who. Now im atm writing for as you see below, The 15th doctor. Now you will notice spelling errors and grammar problems, However this is normal due to the fact this is a rough draft of a episode im currently writing, I had to write it fairly quick to not lose the idea for the episode. I hope you enjoy and keep in mind im new to writing in general, So please be easy on me.

Episode 59 "Tell Death Do Us Part"

*fades into the inside the tardis*

(the 15th doctor): Right then, I have the perfect planet for us to visit

Companion: Where to next?

(the 15th doctor): This wonderful space ship that holds some of the most interesting species around *Grins*

companion: Sounds like a plan to me

(the 15th doctor): Alright here we go *Starts up the tardis*

*Tardis Shakes*

(the 15th doctor): We're here!

companion: That was quicker then usual

(the 15th doctor): Well we were in the area anyway

companion: So if i said no you would of just went anyway?

(the 15th doctor): Well there's no point in getting sassy about this now, On we go! *Walks towards the tardis door*

*Opens door while the companion follows*

*Camera Pan to outside of the tardis*

*Around them they see a huge space station full of several types of species from all over*

(the 15th doctor): What do you think?

companion: It's... WONDERFUL

(the 15th doctor): Nothing like that new space station smell *smiles*

companion: Oh doctor look! *Points to the left at the a dark room with candles* It's one of those future telling stand things

(the 15th doctor): Oh i never believe in those, But doesn't hurt to see if a good pizza is coming my way any time soon

*Camera Pans to the doctor and companion entering the dark room*

Mysterious woman: Oh hello there, Ready to read your future?

(the 15th doctor): I suppose i am

Mysterious woman: *Grabs the doctors hands* I see...I *Has a shocking look on her face* Oh my...

(the 15th doctor): What do you see?

Mysterious woman: Your future... Is... so dark.. Im so sorry, thank you for everything! Iv already said to much *The woman runs out of the room in panic*

(the 15th doctor): Told you It's not wise to trust in those things, last time one told me i was going to travel far. Little did she know i

only went 2 solar systems away.

companion: Doctor, you sure she wasn't telling the truth?

(the 15th doctor): Im sure of it

*The whole space station shakes*

companion: What was that?

(the 15th doctor): Just some turbulence

*Shakes heavy again*

(the 15th doctor): Alright maybe not...

companion: What's happening doctor?

(the 15th doctor): I have a feeling we are about to find out

*A big boom comes from the upper level of the ship*

(the 15th doctor): Oh boy this is trouble...

*The ship suddenly stops shaking*

*The species along with the doctor stand in complete silence and confusion*

*Suddenly the Lights all around the ship go out*

*The species all freak out and panic, Running around the ship*

(the 15th doctor): *pulls out the sonic screw driver and uses it for light*

companion: What's happening doctor?!

(the 15th doctor): I don't know, But whatever it is. It's something im not sure were gonna like...

*The doctor and companion run to a abandoned shop, and crouch behind a odd counter*

*The doctor sees a ship control panel by the wall aside him*

*The doctor opens it and uses his sonic screw driver to break the pass code*

companion: What are you doing doctor?

(the 15th doctor): Trying to figure out what happened... *the doctor suddenly is shocked*

(the 15th doctor): That's defiantly odd...

companion: What's odd?

(the 15th doctor): Every Single floor and room is completely dark except one corner room at the top floor, All lights working.. And apparently a huge wattage of power surging through it

companion: Defiantly odd... The lights all seemed to go out all at once, But if all the lights but 1 room on the top floor went out, that means...

(the 15th doctor): Yep... It means someone either purposely did this, Or someone has some lights that are ammune to whatever happened in the

ships power.

companion: So, How do we make our way to the top?

(the 15th doctor): The side level across from the us, Theirs a unused teleport running with some power. It will only get us up 1 floor out of the 10

*A sudden flash and yellow spark appear in front of the doctor and companion*

*A girl appears in front of them*

Mysterious girl: Where am i?

(the 15th doctor): A pitch dark space station

mysterious girl: Yeah i kinda got that vibe considering there's no light outside this room or in this room... Wait who exactly are you two?

(the 15th doctor): Im the doctor, and this is my companion alyssa

Companion: More of like his 2nd half

(the 15th doctor): A little smaller then that

Companion: Really doctor?

(the 15th doctor): We talked about this dom *talks in a lower tone voice* we said we weren't gonna argue infront of guests, Especially ones

that come from big flashy sparky stuff

mysterious girl: Hello! im right here

(the 15th doctor):Right, So where exactly did you come from?

mysterious girl: Im here to help

(the 15th doctor): Yes but that doesn't explain why or how you got here

mysterious girl: Ill tell you later, Oh and here *hands the doctor a watch with a blue triangle shape on the top of it*

(the 15th doctor): What is this?

mysterious girl: just something i carry around for good luck

(the 15th doctor): *the doctor scans the watch with his screw driver* Seems okay but this better not be a trick. last time someone tricked me

i got stuck with one of those easy bake oven, Yes it was convenient for making brownies on the tardis. But not convenient when your a solar system away and

you have no double A Batteries.

mysterious girl: *Whispers to Alyssa* is he always like this?

Companion: Yeah but you get used to it eventually

mysterious girl: Yeah but he talks so fast sometimes how do you even understand him

Companion: it's like watching a film at the cinema and you left for a moment to go get more popcorn. You come back to the conversation and try to either

figure out what happened while you were gone based on what's going on. or just hope after the doctor is done talking someone will explain what he said.

mysterious girl: Right..

(the 15th doctor): What are you two over there chatting about?

Companion: Nothing doctor!

(the 15th doctor): Very well then, Time to make our way to the teleport

*The doctor, alyssa and mysterious girl walk out the door to the shop, Once they do they see no one is around. No sound*

Companion: What happened to everyone?

(the 15th doctor): No idea *The doctor feels the floor with his hands and then pulls out the sonic screw driver for extra light*

(the 15th doctor): There's markings on the ground that people were here

Companion: How long ago are the markings?

(the 15th doctor): 2 minutes, So they've been gone since... like they just vanished

Companion: Did they go to the teleport?

(the 15th doctor): No, Were the only ones who would know where that would be. It's a teleport used for works only incase well... Something like

this power related happens.

Companion: There could be some workers left

(the 15th doctor): Maybe but when we were in the room, it didn't show on the panel that anyone was using the teleport

mysterious girl: Well then we better hurry to the teleport, before we find out what happened to the others...

*The doctor,mysterious girl and alyssa head towards the teleport location*

*The doctor leads the way with the screw driver providing light*

(the 15th doctor): So, When are you gonna tell us who you are sparky flashy girl?

mysterious girl: My names Kaitlyn, The rest you will know in time

(the 15th doctor): You are one mysterious person Kaitlyn.. Oh here's the teleport

*They walk into a dark room with a medium size teleport in the middle*

(the 15th doctor): Well here we go *the doctor walks on the teleport with the group*

*The doctor points his screwdriver down and activates the teleport*

*They disappear out of thin air as a big blue energy goes through around the teleport*

*Scene switches to the doctor,kait and alyssa appearing at the 2nd floor teleport*

(the 15th doctor): Well that still works

Alyssa: Defiantly better then using the stairs

(the 15th doctor): Well then, Now we just need to fi- *A sound echo's through the room, A very silent voice saying "Darkness..."

*A loud scratch sound of metal grinding together echo's through the room while repeating "darkness"*

*end of script til i finish the rest*


End file.
